


Scream Until The Dead Rise

by Sterekmarrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Marrish, Phoenix Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekmarrish/pseuds/Sterekmarrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me you won't leave again." She knew he couldn't but the feeling of being without him was overbearing. She knew he couldn't promise. And it was selfish of her but she asked him to promise it anyway. </p><p>"I can't do that, my dream. What do I always tell you?" His words were soothing although not reassuring. </p><p>"That you won't be gone long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Until The Dead Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out.. Right lol it's really short. Enjoy. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://stereksmarrish.tumblr.com
> 
> You can request oneshots for Sterek, Marrish, or Briam if you want. I'm not too busy (:

Screams.

That's really all she could do was sit there on her bed with tears rolling down her face and scream.

Her screams felt like they were ripped out of her body and it was painful. It was the scream of a banshee. A forceful scream.

She felt arms around her body trying to stop her arms and legs from kicking and throwing stuff.

Her brain hurt. Throbbed.

After the banshee scream was done, she continued screaming. They were lower but human. Her sob came out with each scream that left.

"Lydia, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" She heard a voice. Scott's? He was trying to gently hug her in his arms to comfort her.

But she couldn't breathe. She felt the pain he felt. She felt the claws ripping at her chest and stomach.

"What happened! What happened to him!" She kept screaming and kicking and clawing at her chest. Trying to relieve some of the feeling of the person she loves being in pain. She was feeling his pain.

And he was dead.

Day two of him not coming home. Day two of no answers. Day two of screaming. At least they were human. They felt like she was too sensitive and easily triggered to hear what happened. She was sitting on the floor in her hallway.

It felt wrong being in their bed, in their room, without him there holding her. So she sat in the hallway playing with the ends of her hair that felt gross. She hasn't done anything to her hair, body, nothing. She's still wearing the pajamas from that dreadful night. Smell of sweat and anxiety on her.

"Trolls." She heard Derek say. Derek hasn't visited her yet. Everyone else has.

He saw her look up at him, eyes still wet. She looked so young, so much in pain. Reminded him of his self years ago.

"What?" Her voice was still raw from the powerful scream she let out. Derek heard it from when he was holding Jordan's dying body in his arms. It made his ears hurt. Made his heart hurt at the amount of agony in it.

"Trolls attacked him. He uh-" He hesitated. He felt guilty. So guilty. "He... He jumped in front of me and they attacked him." Her lip trembled slightly. He saw it as she nodded.

"Thank you." He's gotten close to Lydia in the past years ever since her and Parrish started going out years ago. But at the moment, they felt like strangers. She looked back down at her hands and Derek made his way out of the house.

"Don't feel guilty, Derek. It wasn't your fault." He heard her whisper to him as he got to the front door. He left without saying anything but heard her soft voice.

"Don't be gone too long. Who's going to love me when you're gone?" He heard her cry. It was shushed and soft. Vulnerable. He knew it wasn't for him. He heard her scream. But he didn't go back. She wanted to scream alone.

Day six of being alone. She wasn't physically alone, just emotionally. Mentally. She slept on her couch and stayed there throughout the day. They made her food, they made her take a shower. Stuff she was supposed to do herself. But can you blame her? She felt her love being ripped apart. She felt the last dying breath he made. They tried everything to get her to laugh. To smile. Her face stayed neutral. Unresponsive.

She observed everyone. Their movements, their tones. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, and Derek. They all laughed and were uncomfortable except for Stiles and Derek. They were tense and tried not to touch each other. Probably had an argument and Lydia knew exactly what it was about.

As everyone was leaving, Lydia called to Derek to stay. He sat next to her for a minute and she waited for everyone to leave.

"Apologize." Derek looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" She knew he wanted to. He was always a softie when it came to Stiles.

"To Stiles. You can't try to sacrifice yourself for Jordan. Stiles needs you and you wouldn't want him doing the same." He looked from Lydia's knowing stare to his hands.

"Look at you Lyds. If they would've got me instead then you wouldn't be miserable right now." Her eyes were watering again. She's missed that nickname from him. Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"He's not going to be gone forever. He always comes back."

His eyes. They were slowly draining color. Draining life. It made Lydia's eyes water greatly. Her eyes burned and the tears were hot running down her face. She felt like she was crying blood.

"Jordan? Stay with me, okay baby? You got to stay with me. Please don't leave me." It was too late. He couldn't speak, just coughing up blood. His eyes were closed now. Tight in pain before they relaxed. His whole body relaxed. It was kind of peaceful actually. But he was dead.

"Jordan! Please, please come back. I can't take this again. Please come back." She was screaming again and the arms were wrapped around her again. But they were more familiar and so was his voice.

"Lydia. I'm here. I'm here sweetheart." She opened her eyes seeing the same face except it was clear of blood. His eyes weren't drained of color. They were bright with life. He was alive again. He returned.

"Told you I wouldn't be gone long." Lydia pulled him close and kissed him. She hasn't felt his warm lips on hers in a week. Felt like years. The kiss was sloppy as it was rushed. The feeling of losing the other again. Scared that this isn't real.

"I love you." Lydia pulled away to say. Even thought, physically, they were weightless, they felt like a ton of bricks in her chest. She had to say it to him. She didn't get to last time.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." His forehead touching hers. Eyes closed, breathes uneven. He didn't like to leave her but he couldn't let Derek die. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Promise me you won't leave again." She knew he couldn't but the feeling of being without him was overbearing. She knew he couldn't promise. And it was selfish of her but she asked him to promise it anyway.

"I can't do that, my dream. What do I always tell you?" His words were soothing although not reassuring.

"That you won't be gone long."

"Exactly. Unlike me, you'll end up leaving me. Forever. Who's going to love me when _you're_ gone?"

**Author's Note:**

> I based this Fic off of the song Don't Be Gone Too Long by Chris Brown and Ariana Grande because I really love the song. Its a beautiful one. Hopefully you liked it (:


End file.
